Os Dias de Bugsy
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Porque se apaixonar nunca é fácil. Muito menos quando é pelo seu melhor amigo. E tudo que Bugsy não queria era perder a pessoa mais importante para ele, por um sentimento que ele acreditava ser unilateral. YAOI/LEMON - EARLYSHIPPING (BUGSYxFALKNER)- POKEMON HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon pertence à Satoshi Tajiri e a Game Freak**

**Título:** Os Dias de Bugsy

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Anime/Mangá/Game:** Pokémon

**Personagens:** Bugsy e Falkner

**Classificação:** M (18+)

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

**Nota 2:** Essa obra contém yaoi/lemon, caso sinta-se ofendido, aperte o (x) no alto da página para sair.

**Nota 3:** Os nomes dos personagens seguem o inglês.

**Nota 4:** A fanfic é inspirada nos jogos "Pokémon Heart Gold e Soul Silver" e o mangá "Pokémon Adventures". Dessa forma, não há nenhuma influência da série animada na história.

Boa leitura!

OS DIAS DE BUGSY

CAPÍTULO 1: DIA DE FESTIVAL

Bugsy encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Não podia negar, ficava muito bem em um yukata[1]. O tecido leve era verde militar, com círculos em baixo relevo, de um verde mais escuro. Não podia negar também que ficava ainda mais parecido com uma garota. Desde pequeno, as pessoas costumavam confundi-lo. Se quando criança se importava, agora já não se ligava mais, na verdade até via graça quando os mesmos treinadores que lhe jogavam um xaveco furado descobriam que ele era o líder de ginásio local. Não tinha mudado nada com o tempo, estava um pouco mais alto, mas ainda mantinha o mesmo corte de cabelo e mesmo olhar inocente e infantil, o que contribuía ainda mais para acharem que era uma garota.

O garoto podia ouvir a música animada que vinha de fora, comemorando o Slowpoke Half-Tail Festival[2]. A ideia surgira de Kurt, para celebrar os Slowpokes que foram feridos pelo ataque da Equipe Rocket. Começou como um festival pequeno, mas atualmente pessoas de toda Johto vinham prestigiar o evento. Olhou para o relógio no alto da parede e viu que estava atrasado. Terminou de se arrumar e saiu.

Mal pôs os pés na rua e encontrou Whitney. A garota trajava um yukata rosa e amarelo e no cabelo várias presilhas em formato de Cleffable.

"Ah, aí está você, já estava ficando preocupada, por que demorou tanto?" Perguntou, ruidosa.

Bugsy apenas se inclinou em um pedido de desculpas e passou a acompanhar a jovem.

"Você ficou muito bem de yukata" ela comentou enquanto desfilavam entre as barraquinhas de guloseimas.

"Obrigado. Você também está muito bem."

O lugar estava tão cheio que era difícil andar sem esbarrar em alguém. Bugsy tinha que correr para alcançar Whitney. A moça tinha muito mais habilidade que ele trajando roupas tradicionais e se movia com agilidade. Gostava da companhia dela, mas não conseguia prestar atenção a nada do que ela dizia. Sua mente estava em outro lugar e seus olhos vasculhavam a multidão. Só percebeu depois de um longo tempo que ela não estava mais ao seu lado. Para sua sorte, a garota era um tanto barulhenta e chamativa e ele pode localizá-la conversando com alguém.

Manobrou a multidão e aproximou-se timidamente, só percebeu com quem a jovem conversava quando estava próximo demais para recuar.

"Oi, Bugsy." Falkner cumprimentou com um aceno de mão. O líder de ginásio de Violet City estava bem diferente da última vez que Bugsy o vira. Estava mais alto e esbelto. O cabelo estava mais longo, preso num desajeitado rabo de cavalo que deixava quase toda a franja caída sobre o rosto.

"Você deveria ter vindo de yukata." Protestou Whitney fazendo beicinho.

"Eu não ficaria bem em roupas tradicionais[3]. Mas você está linda, e você também, Bugsy, ficou muito bom."

"E onde está sua ninja das trevas?" Whitney espiou dos lados para ter certeza que o rapaz estava sozinho.

Só então Bugsy percebeu que Janine não estava junto. Era estranho ver o líder voador sem a garota. Desde que começaram a namorar viviam grudados.

"Ah, nós... demos um tempo", disse timidamente, coçando a cabeça.

"Justo no mês do seu casamento?" Whitney indagou curiosa.

Bugsy sentiu as mãos ficarem geladas e o estômago dar uma volta completa, sempre se sentia mal quando o assunto era o casamento de Janine e Falkner. Ele gostava da moça, mas achava que ela não era a pessoa certa para o garoto dos cabelos azuis.

"Bem, é só um tempo, acho que as coisas se acertam até lá."

"Ela deve estar com síndrome de noiva" Whitney filosofou. "Vocês sabem..." complementou ao ver as expressões de dúvida dos garotos. "O casamento se aproxima, a noiva começa a entrar em pânico e foge", constatou colocando os dedos nos lábios. "Mas não se preocupe..." deu um soquinho amigável no braço de Falkner. "Elas sempre voltam e se a Janine não voltar, eu me candidato para o posto" sorriu.

"Não acho que você vá trocar a badalada Goldenrod pela bucólica Violet" Falkner sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Você poderia mudar para Goldenrod, que acha?" Sugeriu sorrateira, e recebeu um sorriso que ela sabia significar 'sem chance'.

=8=

A noite pareceu durar uma eternidade para Bugsy, não fosse ter que parar de cinco em cinco minutos para cumprimentar um conhecido, ele se arrastava dolorosamente com os tamancos de madeira. Tropeçava toda hora ou pisava acidentalmente no pé de alguém. A situação piorou quando, ao descer da calçada para rua, pisou em falso e quase foi parar no chão. Quase, porque Falkner o puxou pelo braço impedindo a queda. Mas puxou com tanta força que Bugsy passou dias com o braço roxo.

"Eu não nasci para usar esse calçado" disse num muxoxo, encostando-se a uma mureta, tentando se equilibrar com os malditos tamancos.

"Eu vou buscar um sapato novo pra você" sugeriu Whitney, e antes que Bugsy pudesse impedi-la, ela já tinha sumido na multidão.

Falkner permaneceu ao seu lado, tentou engrenar uma conversa, mas Bugsy lhe respondeu tão secamente, que o melhor foi distrair-se apreciando a multidão.

Bugsy não sabia o que era mais doloroso, os pés machucados, o braço roxo ou a vergonha que passara diante de Falkner. Sempre se esforçara ao máximo para impressionar o mais velho, mas no final algo sempre dava errado. Até mesmo a roupa daquela noite, fora escolhida para agradar Falkner, mas no final, ao invés de se sentir adulto e refinado, Bugsy sentia-se uma criança usando os sapatos da mãe. Desde pequeno, desde que podia se lembrar, sempre admirara Falkner. Era o garoto sério e determinado. O exemplo a ser seguido, o irmão que ele não teve, o melhor amigo com quem sempre podia contar. Por isso, esforçava tanto diante dele. Para ser elogiado, para vê-lo orgulhoso. Não era só por isso, Bugsy sabia. Muitos desses sentimentos haviam ficado presos na infância e muitos outros surgiram no lugar. Sentimentos que ele não estava certo de sentir ou se permitir sentir, nem que seriam louváveis para serem mostrados ao Falkner.

"Os fogos" as palavras simples acompanhadas da explosão, tiraram Bugsy de seus pensamentos. Era uma explosão bonita e colorida, mas o local onde estavam era péssimo para admirá-los.

"Vem." Bugsy sentiu uma mão envolver a sua e puxá-lo delicadamente. Falkner o encarava com seus grandes olhos azuis. "Vamos procurar um lugar melhor para ver os fogos. Eu te seguro para você não cair."

O garoto inseto acompanhou sem relutar. Sentia frio e calor, e as mãos tremiam tanto que ele precisava se concentrar para parecer o mais normal possível. Permaneceu o tempo todo de cabeça baixa, encarando as mãos entrelaçadas, que mal apreciou o festival de luzes e cores que acontecia no céu.

Quando finalmente Falkner encontrou um bom lugar, a exibição de fogos estava no final. Ao perceber o cansaço do menor, sugeriu que sentassem na grama e aguardassem até Whitney voltar. Era uma desculpa esfarrapa, Bugsy pensou, já que eles tinham mudado de lugar e a garota provavelmente não os encontraria. Mas agradeceu pela preocupação do mais velho.

"Foi um espetáculo muito bonito." Falkner ainda encarava o céu.

"Sim, foi mesmo." Bugsy concordou, encarando o gramado. Na verdade, ele não tinha visto quase nada. "Você poderia vir mais vezes..."

"A Janine não gosta de locais muito cheios" interrompeu. A verdade é que Bugsy convidara Falkner todos os anos, desde o primeiro ano do festival, mas o rapaz nunca aparecia. Essa era a primeira vez. Bugsy não pode deixar de pensar quantas coisas Falkner deixara de fazer por causa da namorada, e que ele estava muito melhor sem ela.

O silêncio desceu sobre eles. Falkner encarava o céu e Bugsy distraia-se com as mangas do yukata.

"Você tem me evitado, não é?" Bugsy sentiu o rosto corar violentamente diante da pergunta e encarou o mais velho que ainda admirava o céu.

"Eu, claro... claro que não" gaguejou, sentindo o coração sair pela boca.

"Você tem" confirmou, ignorando a resposta do menor. "Se é por causa do que aconteceu. Isso faz muito tempo." A voz era suave e tranquila, quase melodiosa.

"Não... não... não tem nada a ver com aquilo" respondeu inseguro. Bugsy estava tão vermelho que sentia até as orelhas queimarem.

"Bugsy." E Falkner virou-se para o jovem, encarando-o com aqueles olhos escuros e profundos. "Foi um acidente..."

Mas o garoto não o deixou terminar. Arrancou os sapatos, levantou apressado e com os tamancos nas mãos deu as costas ao mais velho.

"Boa noite, Falkner" e saiu andando pesado, deixando o líder de ginásio sozinho.

=8=

Bugsy jogou os tamancos em qualquer lugar e se atirou na cama. Sua mente estava um rebuliço, seu coração batia acelerado, sentia raiva, vergonha, culpa. Falkner estava certo, ele estava o evitando, mas não precisava dizer isso com a naturalidade de quem comenta sobre o tempo.

Aquele maldito nunca aparecera uma única vez no festival, e quando apareceu era para constrangê-lo? Justo ele que sempre se dedicava para impressioná-lo. Que sempre escolhia as roupas só para agradar Falkner, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca ia à cidade. Que o procurava na multidão mesmo sabendo que ele não estaria lá.

Tudo começou aproximadamente há um ano. Todos os líderes de ginásio de Kanto e Johto estavam reunidos no Congresso Anual dos Líderes de Ginásio. Era um daqueles eventos importantes, onde não acontece nada e o pessoal aparece só para comer. No último dia, uma líder de ginásio vinda de Sinnoh sugeriu uma brincadeira para encerrar as atividades. Uma espécie de pega-pega onde todos eram pegadores e podiam ser pegos. A ideia era melhorar as táticas de ataque e defesa.

O garoto inseto estava correndo, tentando fugir de Misty que estava em seu encalço. Estava tão preocupado em não ser pego, que não viu Falkner cruzar seu caminho. No impacto, os garotos caíram no chão, embolados um sobre o outro.

Quando Bugsy abriu os olhos, viu que estava em cima do líder de Violet. Os lábios colados nos seus. Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e rapidamente levantou, mas não rápido o suficiente para impedir que os outros líderes vissem a cena. Falkner se levantou, encarou o menor e sorriu, começou murmurar um "está tudo bem", mas não conseguiu terminar. Bugsy lhe deu as costas e saiu correndo.

Mal sabia como chegara ao banheiro. Suas pernas estavam moles, seu rosto em chamas, sentia os lábios pulsando e uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Nada podia ser mais vergonhoso que aquilo. Beijara Falkner na frente de todos, diante até mesmo da namorada. Seria motivo de chacota por um longo tempo, mas isso não o incomodava. O que incomodava era como um contato tão pequeno, que mal poderia ser considerado um beijo provocara tantas reações e sentimentos nele. Bugsy nunca tinha beijado ninguém, mas suspeitava que nada seria igual aquela sensação.

Fazia tempo que o garoto suspeitava que seus sentimentos por Falkner fossem além da admiração e amizade. Sentira ciúmes quando o jovem anunciou o namoro com Janine, sentira-se irritado quando o mais velho o chamou de "irmãozinho". Bugsy não achava seus sentimentos sujos, nem errados. Mas Falkner não o via além de uma criança (e perto dos outros líderes, ele ainda era) que sempre precisava de um agrado. Além disso, ele já tinha uma namorada e obviamente gostava de garotas.

Então era isso, Bugsy respirou fundo tentando ajeitar seus pensamentos. Ele gostava do Falkner, romanticamente falando e não teria a menor chance. Ele só precisava de uns dias para por seus pensamentos em ordem e tudo voltar a ser exatamente como antes.

O problema é o garoto nunca conseguiu organizar seus pensamentos, e com medo que Falkner percebesse algo, passou a evitá-lo, no final se convenceu que era mais fácil assim.

Rolou na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. "Merda" precisava dar um jeito naquela situação.

=8=

Nunca o caminho de casa pareceu tão longo, mesmo as duas cidades sendo tão próximas. Falkner voava de volta a Violet City em seu Skarmory, mas mal prestava atenção a vista. Seu último ano tinha sido realmente ruim. Bugsy passara a evitá-lo, Janine pedira um tempo às vésperas do casamento, seu pai enviara uma carta anunciando sua volta, e provavelmente retomaria sua posição de líder de ginásio e agora que finalmente achara uma brecha para tentar se acertar com líder inseto, ele simplesmente lhe virara as costas.

Sentia falta do garoto, não podia negar. Era seu irmãozinho, seu melhor amigo, aquele que sempre tinha um sorriso caloroso para animar o dia. Tinha vezes que chegava a sentir mais falta do menino do que da namorada. Era algo estranho, mas Falkner acreditava que era porque ele e Bugsy estavam a mais tempo afastados.

O líder de Violet ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que o tinha visto, assim como todos, achou se tratar de uma linda menininha. Achou que nunca conseguiria interagir com um líder de ginásio tão jovem, mas se surpreendeu com a maturidade e interesse do rapaz. Não podia negar que seu jeito ingênuo e infantil encantava todo mundo, e ele não tinha sido imune. Sempre sorria quando o outro lhe falava de um Pokémon novo, de uma acirrada batalha no ginásio ou dos sonolentos Slowpokes que dominavam a cidade. Havia sempre aquele brilho nos olhos e aquela empolgação que só as crianças parecem ter.

Sentia-se tão intimo do garoto, que constantemente lhe bagunçava os cabelos em sinal de afeto ou aparecia em Azalea Town sem avisar. Quando começou namorar Janine, foi a primeira pessoa a quem quis contar. Mas o jovem não recebeu a notícia tão bem quanto esperava. Bugsy limitou-se a parabenizá-lo de forma fria e sorrir mecanicamente. A partir de então, se irritava quando Falkner lhe bagunçava os cabelos ou o chamava de irmão.

Então aconteceu o episódio do "beijo" e eles se afastaram. Viam-se esporadicamente e Bugsy evitava o máximo de contato possível, tratando-o como um estranho a quem ele deveria apenas ser educado. Não culpava o garoto pelo que acontecera, nem a si mesmo. Era nítido que fora um acidente. Mas quanto mais tentava convencer o adolescente disso, mais retraído e irritado o jovem ficava. Não entendia porque ficar incomodado com algo tão sem importância. Ou talvez tivesse importância. Pelo menos para Bugsy.

Falkner sentiu as bochechas se aquecerem, em contraste com o ar noturno. E varreu o pensamento para o local mais fundo da sua mente. Não o pensamento de que talvez Bugsy fosse apaixonado por ele, mas sim o pensamento de que ele não se importaria, se isso fosse verdade.

* * *

N/T: [1] Yukata é um kimono de verão, geralmente utilizado em festivais.

[2] O festival é criação minha em homenagem aos Slowpokes que tiveram suas caudas cortadas pela Equipe Rocket.

[3] Curiosamente, Falkner é o único que usa roupas tradicionais japonesas, mas eu quis mudar um pouco o estilo dele.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: DIA DE FESTA E ALGUM ROMANCE

Bugsy queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali. A festa estava cheia e animada, mas definitivamente ele não estava no espírito. Não conhecia praticamente ninguém e nem tinha idade legal para beber. Mas Whitney insistira tanto, era seu aniversario e fazia questão do garoto presente.

Ele tentava se focar em qualquer coisa, mas seus olhos sempre deslizavam para a direção onde Falkner estava. O líder voador conversava animadamente com Mort, líder de Pokémon fantasmas da cidade de Ecruteak. Estava na sexta garrafa de cerveja e nitidamente alcoolizado. Os dois eram amigos há muito tempo e se davam muito bem.

O adolescente deu graças a Deus que Falkner chegou atrasado, a festa já estava avançada e a casa da Whitney cheia. O que permitiu apenas um aceno a distancia, como cumprimento. Não o via desde o Slowpoke Half-Tail Festival, aquela maldita conversa (ou tentativa de conversa) ainda o assombrava. Enrolara tanto para tomar uma decisão sobre o acontecido no Congresso que achou que nunca mais precisaria tocar naquele assunto, mas o azulado decidira ressuscitar aquela história. Se ele sentia que ainda não estava pronto para ver o mais velho, muito menos ainda para falar com ele. Não esperava que ele fosse aparecer no aniversário da Whitney. Ele não gostava de festas e quase nunca aparecia.

Falkner não gostava de festas, mas não se importava em aparecer de vez em quando, apenas para fazer a vontade dos amigos. O garoto sabia que a namorada ficaria furiosa se o visse ali, bebendo daquela forma, mas fora ela quem pedira um tempo. E se não fosse por esse pedido, talvez, ele não estivesse bebendo tanto. Bebia para aturar a festa barulhenta e lotada, bebia também, para momentaneamente esquecê-la.

Mas já que estava ali podia se dar ao luxo de confraternizar com os amigos. Além disso, a bebida poderia dar coragem, ele ainda procurava uma forma para se aproximar de Bugsy. Falkner sentia que aquela história do Congresso não podia continuar se arrastando daquela forma. Mas ainda não pensara em como abordar o menor, sem que ele se irritasse ou fugisse. Seus olhos lentamente percorreram a sala a procura do garoto de cabelos roxos. Encontrou-o conversando com um cara que Falkner nunca vira. O menor sorria timidamente, segurando uma garrafa de refrigerante, enquanto o desconhecido estava ao seu lado, cochichando algo em seu ouvido. Muito perto.

Mort continuava a falar, mas Falkner não estava mais ouvindo. Sentia algo quente dentro de si, que parecia envenená-lo e corroê-lo. Pediu desculpas ao loiro e habilmente manobrou entre os convidados. Deixou a garrafa de cerveja, bebida pela metade, sobre a mesinha de centro e se aproximou da dupla. Uma parte lhe dizia para se aproximar lenta e amigavelmente, mas outra parte parecia desesperada para tirar Bugsy dali.

"Desculpe," disse puxando Bugsy pelo braço. "Posso roubá-lo um pouquinho?" Deu um sorriso nada cordial ao acompanhante do garoto e o arrastou dali. Terminaram de atravessar o salão e a cozinha, saindo pela porta, em um corredor nos fundos da casa. Bugsy não estava entendendo nada, por que Falkner aparecera do nada e o tirara da festa? Mas não teve tempo de perguntar...

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" A voz do maior saiu alta e repressora. Quase como a de uma mãe indagando o filho. "Não viu que ele estava dando em cima de você?" Aumentou o aperto no braço do menor.

O adolescente encarou o outro, surpreso. O rosto estava vermelho e os olhos o encaravam acusadoramente. O aperto era tão forte que seu braço já estava dormente. Falkner estava certo, o cara realmente estava dando em cima dele. E nem se abalou quando Bugsy sorriu e disse não ser uma garota. 'Você é bonitinho do mesmo jeito. Podemos fingir que você é uma linda garotinha' o estranho dissera.

"Se você ficar bobeando, esses caras vão só se aproveitar de você." As palavras foram mais suaves e o aperto diminuiu consideravelmente. Atrás das acusações podia-se ver nitidamente preocupação e zelo.

"Eu..." Bugsy não tinha certeza do que dizer ou pensar. A atitude do mais velho o assustou, mas ele estava feliz com aquela preocupação. Aquilo fazia algo dentro dele se aquecer. As famosas borboletas no estômago estavam descontroladas e o coração batia descompassado.

"Não se preocupe, eu sempre vou estar aqui para proteger você." Falkner soltou o braço do garoto e bagunçou seus cabelos.

"Pare de me tratar como criança!" Saiu mais alto do que pretendia, mas estava visivelmente decepcionado. Toda aquela preocupação, todo aquele zelo. Tudo isso fez com que o garoto se sentisse a pessoa mais importante para Falkner, mas o momento durou até o mais velho lhe bagunçar os cabelos. Suas esperanças eram vazias. Nada havia mudado afinal. Ele era só uma criança indefesa que precisava de um adulto para supervisioná-lo. Estava cansado desse tipo de atitude. De Falkner vê-lo apenas assim. Preferia que o mais velho o ignorasse completamente do que continuasse tratando-o como criança. "Você não entende, não é?" A voz saiu baixa, quase chorosa e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi encarar o chão.

Sentiu uma mão puxar uma mecha do cabelo caído sobre o rosto e colocá-la atrás da orelha. Mas a mão gelada não abandonou seu rosto. Bugsy sentiu o rosto queimar e lentamente encarou o adulto diante de si. Os olhos zelos estavam lá, os lábios carnudos entreabertos, o rosto corado pelo excesso de álcool, a franja caída sobre o rosto.

"Me desculpe, mas você não sabe o quanto eu me preocupo..." as palavras morreram lentamente na garganta. A mão escorregou do rosto e ficou pendurada ao lado do corpo. Bugsy encarou aqueles olhos mais uma vez. Aqueles olhos que o dominavam, que o confundiam. Sentiu as malditas borboletas, as mãos suarem e o coração bater muito rápido. Algo dentro do seu cérebro desligou. O sinal de alerta que sempre o mantinha são, tinha desparecido. Ele fechou os olhos e se inclinou para frente, ficando nas pontas dos pés. Tinha certeza que se arrependeria daquilo.

Os lábios tocaram os de Falkner. Doce, quente, rápido. Aquele era o seu primeiro beijo, primeiro de verdade. Quando teve coragem para abrir os olhos, viu o maior encará-lo, surpreso.

"Bugsy..."

"Eu te amo." Só percebeu que dissera quando as palavras ecoaram em seus ouvidos. Pronto, o estrago estava feito. Aquele sentimento que ele havia negado e escondido, finalmente fluíra, agora não tinha mais volta. "Eu te amo" repetiu mais confiante. "Desde sempre, mas eu sei que você tem a..."

As palavras foram interrompidas quando Falkner empurrou-o contra a parede e selou os lábios nos seus. Um beijo intenso, forte, com gosto de álcool. Forçou a língua na boca do menor, explorando cada pedaço da cavidade. Bugsy esforçava-se para acompanhar. Nunca beijara ninguém e nem esperava que Falkner fosse reagir de tal maneira. Sentia a respiração quente e acelerada contra seu rosto, as mãos frias bagunçarem seus cabelos e o corpo colado contra o seu.

As mãos se tornaram mais ousadas, percorrendo a cintura fina. Enquanto Bugsy permanecia timidamente com os braços enlaçados no pescoço alvo. Ele não tinha experiência nenhuma com esse tipo de coisa e não sabia o que fazer. Sentia o ar faltar nos pulmões, mas não queria interromper o maior. As mãos avançaram sobre a pele nua, por baixo da camiseta. Mesmo com as mãos frias, Bugsy sentia cada toque como fogo.

Os lábios abandonaram os seus e foram se depositar no pescoço infantil. As mãos apertando habilmente seus mamilos e os quadris forçando contra os seus. Era tudo muito diferente e intenso e um gemido delicado e infantil cruzou a noite.

Falkner levantou a blusa do menor e começou a cobrir seu tórax com beijos apaixonados. Bugsy sentia-se em chamas, o rosto corado, ansioso e envergonhado. Sentiu o maior pegar sua mão e colocar sobre o membro pulsante sobre a calça. O adolescente nunca tivera um contato tão íntimo com ninguém e sentiu-se ainda mais acanhado.

Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar, e o beijo foi mais intenso e desesperado. Bugsy sentiu o líder voador abrir-lhe o zíper da calça e a peça de roupa escorregar até os joelhos.

"Falkner... não..." gemeu ao sentir os beijos intensos no pescoço.

"Você não disse que ama?" A voz saiu um sussurro sensual.

"Sim, mas... eu não estou pronto..." Gemeu infantilmente.

"Você não confia em mim?" O olhar era intenso e lascivo. Bugsy sentiu um arrepio na espinha, algo lhe dizia para recuar, fugir, mas no final, ele só se rendeu. Respondeu a pergunta com um gemido. "Prove que você me ama." Falkner provocou.

Bugsy sentiu Falkner virá-lo, ficando de frente com a parede. Ouviu o barulho do cinto desafivelando e da calça sendo baixada. Sentiu um par de mãos se posicionarem nas laterais do seu quadril e puxá-lo para cima. Bugsy inclinou-se apoiando as mãos na parede. Mordeu os lábios quando sentiu o outro posicionar-se atrás dele. Falkner iniciou a penetração. Bugsy nunca sentira dor tão grande na vida. Era como se fosse rasgado por dentro.

"Falkner, por favor..." sentiu lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto. Doía mais do que ele podia imaginar.

"Você não me ama?" A voz saiu extremamente grave e sexy. Sentiu uma das mãos lhe puxar os cabelos e Falkner prosseguir, enterrando-se por completo dentro dele. As lágrimas escorriam ainda mais, a dor era insuportável, e ele sentia as pernas ficarem dormente.

Falkner começou a mover-se dentro do adolescente. No começo lentamente, mas foi aumentando a intensidade, até um ritmo frenético. A despeito de toda dor que sentia, Bugsy podia ouvir o amante gemer em satisfação e êxtase, e o adolescente julgou que para ele isso era suficiente. Estava disposto a sentir toda a dor necessária se fosse para dar prazer ao homem que amava. Qualquer coisa para fazer Falkner feliz.

Falkner deu um gemido alto que ecoou pelo corredor. Seus braços envolveram o corpo menor, a cabeça apoiada sobre o ombro. Bugsy podia sentir o corpo suado contra o seu, e o membro do outro ainda pulsar dentro dele.

Não tinha sido bonito, delicado ou romântico como o adolescente imaginara. Fora rápido, imprevisível e doloroso, mas não podia negar que havia, de certa forma, sido perfeito. Sentia o cheiro de suor, misturado ao álcool, ao perfume caro que Falkner usava e sêmen, que agora escorria por suas pernas. Era um cheiro que ele podia se acostumar.

O corpo de Falkner estava mole sobre o seu, provavelmente totalmente dominado pelo álcool. Bugsy queria poder se limpar e se vestir, mas tinha medo de derrubar o mais velho.

"Eu... te..." as palavras estavam moles e desconexas, Falkner gemia lentamente, aumentando o aperto sobre o corpo do menor. "Te... amo... tanto..." Bugsy sentiu o coração parar. As pernas vacilarem, não podia ser verdade. "... Janine."

A alegria durou menos que um segundo. As lágrimas se formaram rápidas e grossas e antes que Bugsy pudesse perceber, seu rosto estava lavado. Conseguiu manobrar o corpo de Falkner e sentá-lo no chão. Limpou-o e o vestiu, depois fez o mesmo consigo. Quando estava pronto para deixar o local, sentiu a mão do mais velho agarrar a sua.

"Onde está indo?" Perguntou mole e confuso.

"Pra casa," as palavras mal saíram. Tudo o que ele queria era sair dali o mais rápido possível. Como poderia ter sido tão tolo? Como podia ter se rendido as palavras de um bêbado? Como podia ter se deixado levar pelo momento, pelo desejo? Sujo, errado, imoral. Manipulado por meia dúzia de palavras convenientes, usadas no momento certo.

"Eu te levo." O azulado tentou se levantar, sem sucesso.

Bugsy puxou o braço, e deu as costas ao jovem bêbado. Entrou rapidamente em casa, tentando evitar chorar mais.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: DIAS MELANCÓLICOS – PARTE I

As lágrimas escorreram grossas. As mãos agarraram debilmente o travesseiro. Ele se sentia idiota, sujo e ridiculamente manipulado. Na verdade, a culpa era sua. Se tivesse mantido seus sentimentos apenas para si, não se encontraria naquele estado deplorável.

Não saia de casa há dias, o ginásio estava fechado e ele havia dispensado temporariamente todos os seus aprendizes. Quanto mais tentava apagar as lembranças daquela maldita festa, mais vívidas elas lhe pareciam.

Bugsy não queria ir ao aniversário e agora, tinha certeza que não deveria ter ido. Achou que aquela noite chorara tudo o que podia e que suas lágrimas secariam para sempre. Mas cada vez que pensava naquilo, chorava de novo, cada vez com mais ódio de Falkner, cada vez com mais ódio de si mesmo.

Ele não sabia como tinha voltado para casa aquela noite. Falkner, Whitney e Mort se ofereceram para levá-lo, mas ele garantiu que ficaria bem sozinho, mesmo tendo que atravessar a Ilex Forest. Seus pés vieram tão automaticamente e sua mente tão preenchida pelo torpor que se cruzou com algum Pokémon selvagem, nem percebeu.

Não comia, não dormia, não tinha vontade de sair da cama. Tentou no dia seguinte, seguir a vida normal. Sim, ele tentou. Mas na metade do dia, já tinha perdido duas batalhas de maneira medíocre e seus aprendizes o pegaram chorando pelos cantos do ginásio. Imaginou que o trabalho ocuparia sua mente. Ledo engano. Tudo o que pode fazer foi se recluir até conseguir superar tudo aquilo. Mas, se mal conseguira superar um beijo acidental como se recuperar daquele aniversário?

=8=

"O que aconteceu entre vocês?" Whitney colocou duas latas de café gelado sobre a mesa e puxou a cadeira, sentando-se diante do amigo.

Eles estavam no alto da Departament Store em Goldenrod City. O último andar tinha uma lanchonete e uma bela vista panorâmica da cidade. Estava um dia ensolarado e bonito. Falkner abriu sua lata de café e deu um longo gole. Permaneceu em silêncio segurando a lata na mão e encarando as letrinhas miúdas das informações nutricionais.

"Vocês brigaram?" Whitney forçou. Ela era curiosa e intrometida, fazia isso por seu próprio prazer. Mas nesse caso, estava preocupada com os amigos. Bugsy havia se tornado recluso. As informações sobre o fechamento do ginásio de Azalea Town não demoraram a chegar. Ninguém sabia exatamente o motivo. Dizia-se que o líder local estava indisposto. Mas quando a garota foi até lá para saber se ele estava doente, o garoto sequer abriu a porta. Falkner, ela sabia, não estava muito melhor. Ainda estava trabalhando, mas ligava todos os dias para saber notícias do adolescente. Ele sempre fora muito preocupado com o garoto inseto, mas não passou despercebido a Whitney que ele estava exageradamente zeloso.

"E então?" Inquiriu quando a resposta não veio.

"Eu não me lembro," finalmente Falkner falara alguma coisa. Tomou mais um gole do café e encarou a garota dos cabelos chiclete. "Eu não me lembro de quase nada daquela noite."

"Hm." A menina se ajeitou na cadeira. "Vocês podem ter brigado," concluiu. "Mort disse que você foi tirar satisfações com um dos meus convidados."

Falkner tentou se lembrar disso, mas sua mente estava em branco. Ele mal conseguia se lembrar de que Mort também estava na festa.

"Eu estava muito alto," encostou a testa no tampo da mesa. Tudo de que se lembrava, era da terrível ressaca que tivera no dia seguinte.

"Você não é de beber tanto" observou.

"Eu sei, mas Janine me ligou naquela noite. Disse que talvez fosse melhor cancelarmos o casamento." Não tinha contado aquilo a ninguém. Quando Janine desligou o telefone, sem deixar que ele ao menos perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, sentiu-se desolado. Decidiu de última hora ir à festa. Achou que beber um pouco iria fazê-lo esquecer do problema pessoal.

Whitney estava chocada com a informação, mas não disse nada. Falkner dissera que Janine pedira um tempo, que havia coisas que ela precisava resolver antes do casamento e que essas coisas precisavam ser resolvidas sozinha. Ela não era muito amiga da garota e não a via desde a separação. Mas suspeitava que o problema talvez não fosse só uma síndrome de noiva, como ela sugerira.

"Acha que eu briguei com o Bugsy, que descontei minha frustração com a Janine nele?" Falkner estava com a marca da mesa na testa e olhar aflito.

"Bem, é possível." Disse, coçando o queixo. "Mas você deve ter pegado bem pesado para ele estar naquele estado."

Falkner abaixou a cabeça, encarando as próprias mãos. "Acha que eu devo tentar entrar em contato com ele? É minha culpa, afinal."

"Nas atuais circunstâncias, acredito que ele não vá querer te ver." Falkner sentiu-se ainda mais desanimado com aquela resposta, embora já a esperasse. Se ao menos pudesse se lembrar do que tinha feito, não sabia nem o que tinha acontecido. Uma briga? Qual a gravidade? Talvez não fosse nada, fosse só uma daquelas coisas tolas que os bêbados fazem, mas que Bugsy, sóbrio, não teria encarado bem. "Talvez, você deva se empenhar para lembrar o que aconteceu." Whitney o tirou de seus pensamentos. "Nesse meio tempo, eu vou fazer um meio de campo." A garota sorriu animada e cumplice.

Falkner não pode deixar de sorrir de volta. Whitney era uma das amigas mais próximas de Bugsy, se ele fosse desabafar com alguém com certeza seria com ela.

=8=

Falkner estava mais relaxado e seguro. E pela primeira vez em dias dormiu muito bem, e também, pela primeira vez, sonhou. Foi um sonho estranho, demasiado intenso e real, e ele acordou assustado.

Estava suando, o coração disparado, tinha um gosto diferente nos lábios. Ele não conhecia aquele sabor, mas tinha certeza do que era. Não era um sonho, mas sim uma lembrança. Bugsy e ele tinham se beijado, não um beijo acidental que mal podia ser considerado. Mas um beijo de verdade, intenso o suficiente para que o membro de Falkner ficasse rijo apenas com a lembrança.

Sentiu o estômago revirar. Se isso era apenas uma pequena parte da sua lembrança, o que tinha acontecido na parte que ele não se lembrava? De repente, desejou que Whitney não conseguisse nenhuma informação com o menor. Ele não sabia o que era, mas seja lá o que fosse, era pior do que ele tinha imaginado.

* * *

Reviews, críticas e comentários são sempre bem vindos!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: DIAS MELANCÓLICOS – PARTE II

Cinco dias ou mais, desde o dia do aniversário, desde aquele fatídico dia. Ele não sabia ao certo quanto tempo se passara, simplesmente parara de contar. Mas Bugsy ainda podia ver no torso, as manchas arroxeadas dos chupões que recebera e ainda sentia o corpo em chamas, só de se lembrar.

Isso era vergonhoso e o deixava ainda mais irritado. No final das contas, Falkner não sentia nada por ele. Talvez pena, talvez o desejo de agradar uma criança mimada. Mas não era amor, disso ele tinha certeza. Tanto tempo sem namorada, deveria ter desconfiado que o mais velho sentia falta de sexo. Era isso que os casais faziam, não? Bem, não só isso, ele sabia, mas relacionamento íntimo era uma das coisas que existiam em um namoro. Provavelmente, o líder de Violet City unira o útil ao agradável. Saciar o capricho de um adolescente mimado e suas próprias necessidades carnais.

Mas se era só pelo sexo, por que não procurar outra pessoa? Falkner era bonito e popular, as garotas se derretiam aos seus pés, mesmo tendo namorada. Existiam várias, cada uma mais bonita que a outra, ele poderia ter escolhido qualquer uma. Então por que ele? Já ouvira várias histórias de homens que não se sentiam infiéis ao sair com alguém do mesmo sexo. Será que era isso? Falkner não podia ser tão baixo. Não aquele garoto sério, responsável e determinado. Charmoso e companheiro, que sempre tinha palavras sábias e gestos de consolo. Não ele, que era tão inteligente e integro. Maldição, o que estava fazendo? Toda vez que tentava descobrir o que havia por trás das ações do adulto e que por um segundo sua mente pensava em culpá-lo, algo em sua mente descarregava todo amor e admiração que sentia. Não importa o que tinha visto e vivido, Falkner sempre seria perfeito.

Sobrava no final apenas a triste tarefa de culpar-se. E sim, Bugsy tinha plena certeza que a culpa era dele. Se ele não tivesse sido impulsivo, se não tivesse dito nada, se não tivesse cedido. Foi ele quem passou anos nutrindo um amor não correspondido e que acreditou em meia dúzia de palavras proferidas por alguém fora de si. Tinha certeza que se Falkner estivesse sóbrio não teria feito aquilo. Tinha certeza, aliás, que se o outro estivesse sóbrio, sequer teria coragem para se declarar. Ele mesmo usara a embriagues do outro como artifício. Era um estúpido. Mesmo diante de sua estupidez, não podia negar que ouvir o nome de Janine doera. Doera mais do que ser impulsivo. Doera mais que ceder seu próprio corpo. E ainda doía.

=8=

"O que você quer?" Abriu a porta e encarou a menina parada diante de si. Whitney arregalou os olhos por um instante, como se tivesse visto um fantasma, e então suspirou de alívio.

"Achei que você não fosse me atender", prontificou.

"Você ameaçou derrubar a porta..." A voz de Bugsy não era agressiva, apenas entediada e desgostosa. Ele não queria ver ninguém, ainda mais a barulhenta Whitney, mas ele sabia que se ela ameaçara derrubar a porta, com certeza o faria. "Afinal, o que quer?"

"Ver como você estava."

"Se já viu..." Ele tentou fechar a porta, mas ela colocou o pé no batente, impedindo-a de fechar. Com uma das mãos empurrou a porta de volta, fazendo com que se abrisse.

"Que falta de hospitalidade. Não vai me convidar para entrar?" A garota sorriu confiante.

Bugsy virou as costas e retornou para dentro de casa, deixando a garota parada na soleira. Whitney entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e vasculhou a casa com os olhos. Notou que a cozinha estava limpa e organizada, o que significava que Bugsy praticamente não a usava, e pela magreza que apresentava, não estava se alimentando direito. Já o quarto, do que ela podia ver através da porta aberta, parecia uma bagunça. Os lençóis da cama estavam atirados ao chão, assim como os travesseiros, como se uma bomba tivesse explodido ali.

Foi até minúsculo cômodo que separava quarto da cozinha, que Bugsy usava como sala e se acomodou na mesinha de desmontar. Podia ouvir o barulho dos armários da cozinha sendo abertos e vasculhados. Pouco tempo depois, o líder voltou com duas canecas de porcelana lascada, com um saquinho de chá pendurado em cada uma.

O silêncio desceu sobre eles. Bugsy ficou brincando com o saquinho de chá mergulhado na água fumegante, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

"O que aconteceu entre vocês?" A voz da menina ecoou pelo cômodo. Bugsy ficou imóvel por um segundo. Então, voltou a sua atividade de brincar com o chá. Se olhasse para a menina. Se desviasse o olhar por apenas um segundo, sabia que iria chorar.

"Vocês brigaram, certo?" Whitney forçou, ao receber apenas o silêncio como resposta.

Eles não estavam evoluindo nada. Se Bugsy não dissesse uma única palavra, como poderia ajudá-los?

"E então?" Nada, apenas mais silêncio. Bugsy mexeu-se desconfortavelmente, queria que a garota simplesmente fosse embora e o deixasse sozinho com sua dor e tristeza. Whitney o encarou demoradamente, tentando buscar uma resposta através da expressão vazia. Foi quando seus olhos deslizaram até o pescoço alvo, que Bugsy sempre tentava esconder. Mal encoberto pela gola da camiseta, havia uma marca roxa. E outra um pouco mais distante e ainda uma terceira, mal encoberta pelo cabelo. Aqueles hematomas não pareciam ser de uma agressão, lembravam bem mais um...

Whitney tomou um longo gole de chá e voltou a caneca a mesa, ruidosamente.

"Eu acho que vocês deveriam conversar..." Finalmente Bugsy levantou os olhos da própria caneca e a encarou. "Vocês são melhores amigos, não? Quem melhor que Falkner pra você desabafar quando tem um problema?" Whitney sugeriu. "Você pode desabafar comigo também, se quiser. Mas, às vezes, você pode se sentir constrangido..."

"Constrangido?" Bugsy estava confuso com o rumo daquela conversa.

"Às vezes, os homens têm assuntos que só podem contar pra outros homens..." Ela sorriu. "As mulheres também têm disso sabe... Imagine eu te contando das minhas cólicas menstruais ou das minhas desventuras amorosas com..."

"Eu já entendi." Bugsy interrompeu ligeiramente constrangido. Realmente seria muito estranho se Whitney viesse papagaiar sobre suas dores. E não pode deixar de sorri ao tentar imaginar a cena. Whitney sentiu-se aliviada ao vê-lo sorrir das bobagens que dizia. Finalmente suas técnicas estavam surtindo algum efeito. "Mas... Não é tão simples assim..."

"Como não? Se o seu problema fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, você não iria até o Falkner para se aconselhar?" Questionou perspicaz.

Geralmente era o que Bugsy fazia. Sempre que tinha algum problema, era sempre com as palavras de Falkner que contava. Às vezes, com as de Whitney, mas a palavra final que ele esperava ouvir sempre vinha do garoto de Violety City.

"Mas, dessa vez..." O garoto suspirou.

"Finja que o problema não é com ele." A garota deu mais um gole no chá. "Finja que o que aconteceu, foi entre você e qualquer outra pessoa. E que Falkner é só o amigo que irá ajudar a resolvê-lo."

"Whitney, não é tão simples..."

"Por que não?" Ela podia ver que ele estava lentamente cedendo a sua ideia. O que era animador. Se as coisas tinham ocorrido da maneira que imaginava, era melhor que os dois conversassem diretamente, sem um intermediário. Sua curiosidade coçava para saber os detalhes. Mas, se precisava escolher, preferia que os amigos fizessem as pazes, do que saber o que tinha realmente ocorrido.

"Você sabe, é estranho conversar normalmente com quem se teve uma desavença. Falkner acharia estranho também. Afinal, ele estava lá."

"Vai ser estranho nada. Ele nem se lembra do que aconteceu mesmo..." Bugsy a encarou com os olhos arregalados. Whitney não saberia dizer o que eles transmitiam, mas ela teve certeza que acabara de perder todo o terreno que galgara.

"Ele não se lembra de nada?" A voz saiu estranha, distorcida. As mãos tremiam e ele tentou escondê-las embaixo da mesa. Depois de dias se martirizando, sofrendo, chorando, se sentindo culpado. Falkner não se lembrava de nada. Enquanto ele morria aos poucos, o outro seguia a vida normalmente.

O líder inseto não conseguia organizar os pensamentos. Não sabia se estava triste ou aliviado com essa informação. Se o garoto azulado não se lembrava de nada, ele poderia fingir que nada aconteceu e voltar a ser como era antes. A quem ele estava querendo enganar? Mal conseguira superar um beijo acidental, jamais conseguiria passar por cima daquilo. Embora, diferente do beijo, que Falkner sabia ter acontecido, o resto ele não sabia. Talvez, com algum esforço e cara de pau, ele conseguisse agir normalmente diante do mais velho. Ele estava tão confuso.

"Bem, ele sabe que aconteceu algo e que a culpa é dele, mas não se lembra de nada."

"Não é culpa dele." Saiu tão automático como todas as vezes que tentava culpar Falkner e não conseguia.

"Bem, eu acho que vocês deveriam conversar. Por um ponto final nisso. Amigos também brigam, você sabe. Se vocês não se acertarem agora. Depois vai ser muito mais difícil. Rancor e mágoa arrastados por anos, só vai acabar com a relação de vocês." O adolescente não podia negar que as palavras da garota do cabelo chiclete eram sensatas e maduras. Fazia sentido, mas não seria tão simples sentar e conversar sobre o assunto. Era algo delicado e que Bugsy não tinha experiência nenhuma em lidar.

"Eu acho que você precisa de um tempo para pensar nisso, então vou nessa!" A menina se levantou. "Estou à disposição, caso precise." E deu uma piscadela cumplice.

Bugsy a acompanhou até a porta, despediram-se e a garota partiu. Quando voltou para dentro de casa sentia-se novamente desolado, mas a vontade de chorar já não existia. Não tinha a menor vontade de ver Falkner, e muito menos de falar com ele sobre o episódio do aniversário, mas as últimas palavras de Whitney martelavam continuamente em sua mente. "Se você não fizer nada, isso só vai acabar com a relação de vocês." Depois do dia do beijo, não podia negar que sentia uma falta imensa de Falkner. Isolar-se foi o jeito que encontrou para proteger a relação deles, mas não podia negar que não tinha sido nada efetivo. Se fizesse o mesmo novamente, provavelmente perderiam todo o contato e consequentemente a amizade de anos. Era doloroso não poder ter Falkner para si, mas se continuasse nessa linha o perderia para sempre. O amigo, o irmão mais velho, o ídolo, no final não sobraria nada. Mas depois de tudo que dissera e fizera, sabia que ele mesmo havia arriscado a tão valorosa amizade por um desejo fugaz. Deveria ter reprimido seus sentimentos até eles desaparecem, nunca deveria ter se afastado de Falkner. Whitney dissera que rapaz sentia-se culpado. Mas fora ele quem arruinara tudo, a culpa era somente dele.

Uma lágrima desobediente e quente escorreu pelo rosto. Como podia ter arruinando tudo?

=8=

Falkner já estava de pijamas. Fora um dia longo e cansativo, trabalhara mais do que de costume. Ligou para Whitney, no final da tarde, para saber alguma notícia de Bugsy, mas ela disse que tudo permanecia na mesma.

Ele ainda não conseguia se lembrar do que acontecera. O sonho, aquele no qual beijava o adolescente, nunca mais ocorrera. Mas a lembrança dele ainda estava bem viva em sua memória e seus sentidos. Não podia negar que sempre sorria diante da lembrança e que seu corpo ficava extremamente quente.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, além de distrai-se com as lembranças do sonho. Sabia que se ligasse Bugsy não o atenderia. Precisava esperar. Foi o que prometera a Whitney, que deixaria as rédeas da situação para ela comandar.

Não sabia como a situação poderia piorar. Janine sumira também. Ligara inúmeras vezes, mas a garota nunca o atendia. Lembrava-se nitidamente da voz dela, fria e maquinal, dizendo que queria romper a relação. Ela nem esperara uma resposta, simplesmente desligara. Os preparativos para o casamento prosseguiam. Falkner não tivera coragem de cancelar nada. Em sua mente, cancelar o casamento era como aceitar a separação, e ele não queria fazer isso.

Ele não conseguia entender porque as duas pessoas que mais amava o faziam sofrer tanto. Por que quando acontecia algo, Janine e Bugsy o isolavam? Não confiavam nele? Não tinha como se sentir mais miserável.

O telefone celular vibrou em cima do criado-mudo. O garoto virou-se para alcançar o aparelho, pelo horário deveria ser Morty, em mais uma de suas noites insones, querendo bater papo. Ficou imóvel quando encarou a tela do aparelho. Piscando em azul no display, o último nome que ele imaginaria.

BUGSY

* * *

* O nome do Morty foi grafado errado nos capítulos anteriores. Desculpem, em breve corrigirei.

Review são sempre bem-vindos!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: DIA DO ENCONTRO

Estava um dia frio e chuvoso. Bugsy olhava para o relógio a cada cinco segundos. Estava nervoso e adiantado. Muito adiantado. Mas não aguentava mais ficar em seu quarto vendo a hora passar, por isso foi para a cafeteria do encontro uma hora adiantado.

Bugsy só desviava o olhar do relógio para encarar a grande janela embaciada por causa da chuva. Do outro lado, Ilex Forest se estendia sombria e encharcada, o vento fustigava as árvores e por vezes, um raio iluminava o céu. Será que Falkner apareceria, mesmo com um tempo daqueles?

O adolescente estava visivelmente nervoso, mal tocara no chá que pedira e se remexia na cadeira o tempo todo, sem falar do relógio, que parecia muito mais interessante que a tevê. Até o dono do estabelecimento percebera o nervosismo do jovem e comentava, entre suas garçonetes. Mas o garoto estava tão preso em seus pensamentos que nem percebia as risadinhas e os olhares que recebia.

Não sabia de onde viera coragem para ligar para Falkner, nem como conseguira pedir o tal encontro. Suas mãos tremiam tanto e sua voz saiu tão fraca que ele achou que fosse morrer. Não se lembrava das palavras que usara, nem do que Falkner dissera, só processara o 'sim, nós podemos nos encontrar'.

Agora, sentado ali, ele não tinha certeza se tinha feito a coisa certa. Não sabia como encararia o mais velho, nem o que diria. Os ensaios que fizera no decorrer do dia pareciam não servir de nada. Será que deveria contar tudo o que aconteceu no aniversário? Ou fingir que não aconteceu nada e inventar uma desculpa qualquer para a briga? Se dissesse a verdade, teria que revelar seus sentimentos novamente, seria constrangedor. Talvez não tão constrangedor do que dizer que fizeram sexo. Talvez Bugsy devesse omitir essa parte. Precisava encontrar um jeito de dizer a verdade, sem dizer a verdade. Ele nunca conseguiria fazer isso. Por que agira por impulso e ligara? Não, ele não tinha agido por impulso. Mas ainda não estava pronto. Por um segundo desejou que Whitney estivesse ali também, de mediadora das suas palavras. Mas isso significava que ela também teria que saber o que aconteceu no dia do aniversário. Péssima ideia. A solução era jogar tudo pro alto e esperar que Falkner entendesse, e ao menos mantivesse a amizade intacta, já que Bugsy sabia que seus sentimentos não teriam retorno. Ao menos com isso, já tinha se conformado. Mas, e se Falkner achasse nojento seus sentimentos e não quisesse nem mais ser seu amigo? Não, o garoto pássaro era compressivo. Mas até onde iria essa amabilidade e compreensão? Bugsy sentiu o estômago revirar e a cabeça doer. Ele queria ter ficado em casa.

=8=

Falkner saiu do banho enrolado na toalha. O tempo estava feio lá fora, mas ele não faltaria ao encontro. Podiam marcar outro dia, mas ele não podia esperar mais. Sentia-se tenso, ansioso e feliz. Feliz porque veria Bugsy novamente. Feliz porque finalmente parecia que eles iriam se acertar.

Terminou de se secar, se trocou e encarou o relógio. Apesar do tempo ruim, chegaria a tempo. Pegou as chaves, as pokébolas e o celular e abriu a porta para sair. Sentiu o ar sumir, como se tivesse tomado um soco no estômago. Seu corpo paralisou e as palavras sumiram da sua mente. Parado, diante da sua porta, mão a meio caminho da campainha, roupa encharcada, cabelo grudado no rosto e olhar vazio, estava Janine.

Os olhos da garota lentamente se moveram do botão da campainha até o rosto do rapaz. Era um olhar vazio, estranho. Ela estava bastante magra e muito pálida. As pontas dos dedos e os lábios estavam azulados e o maxilar batia ritmicamente por causa do frio. Ela deixou a mão estendida em direção a campainha cair molemente ao lado do corpo. Os olhos vagos deslizaram pela figura do moço. Ele queria dizer tanta coisa, mas não conseguia se mover, apenas encará-la em espanto. Os lábios dela finalmente se moveram, e seu coração parou no meio da batida, fazia tanto tempo que queria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. As palavras saíram baixas, quase encobertas pela chuva.

"Você está de saída?"

=8=

Uma lágrima caiu diretamente dentro da xícara de chá intocada, então outra e outra, de forma que Bugsy já não podia mais controlá-las. Era mesmo um tolo. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que chegara ali? Olhou no celular, que agora mal podia divisar através das lágrimas. Nenhuma ligação, nenhuma mensagem. Se algo ruim tivesse acontecido ao jovem voador ele saberia, notícias ruins sempre chegam rápido. E se tivesse ocorrido algum imprevisto, Falkner ligaria, não ligaria?

Nenhuma notícia, nenhuma informação, nada para explicar um atraso de mais de três horas. Tudo isso só significava uma coisa: aquele encontro era importante, mas apenas para Bugsy. Se o garoto dos cabelos azuis podia descartá-lo assim, significava que Bugsy não era importante, nem seu amor, nem sua amizade, nem sua admiração, absolutamente nada.

Mesmo agora, uma parte sua ainda buscava desculpas e argumentos para defender o jovem voador, mas o coração do garoto inseto estava dilacerado. Ele já não tinha mais forças para defender o homem que amava.

=8=

Falkner estava nu, o cabelo bagunçado, as costas arranhadas. Sentado aos pés da cama podia divisar, na escuridão do quarto, a forma feminina e frágil estendida sobre sua cama, enrolada no lençol. Janine dormia pacificamente, os lábios entreabertos, uma expressão calma e infantil no rosto. O quarto estava mergulhado no silêncio, exceto pelo som da chuva lá fora, e das roupas secando dentro da centrífuga.

Ao lado da cama, sobre o criado-mudo, o relógio digital mostrava as horas em um display esverdeado. Fazendo companhia ao relógio estava a aliança de noivado dela. Falkner encarou a própria mão, onde sua aliança ainda descansava. Ela parecia tão inútil e sem sentido agora. Não sabia se sentia alegria ou tristeza, alívio ou descontentamento. Seus sentimentos e pensamentos estavam confusos e desordenados. Sua mente não sabia como processar toda a informação que ouvira, nem seu coração sabia o que fazer com os sentimentos desencontrados. Havia medo, desconfiança, raiva e dor, mas também havia amor, compreensão e amizade. E sempre haveria Janine.

"Eu sempre vou te amar, nunca se esqueça. Então, isso não é um adeus, mas não posso dizer que é um até logo."

Falkner imaginou quanta coragem a garota reunira para falar aquelas palavras. Janine era péssima com sentimentos. Nesses anos todos, o líder de Violet precisava decifrar por trás de cada careta e frieza, os verdadeiros sentimentos da mulher. Agora ela estava ali, frágil e sincera, revelando tudo o que sentia. Não pode deixar de sorrir e admirá-la, mesmo que seu coração estivesse dolorido pela intensidade daquelas palavras.

Esgueirou-se pela cama, deitando-se ao lado dela. Puxou os cabelos violáceos atrás da orelha e depositou um beijo na face rosada e sonolenta.

"Você sempre vai ser importante para mim." Disse num sussurro.

Retirou a aliança e a depositou ao lado a da noiva. Envolveu a mão da mulher entre as suas e ajeitou-se da melhor maneira que podia. Queria ter uma noite de sono tranquila, pois sabia que o dia seguinte teria que lidar com a realidade do término com Janine e do 'bolo' que dera em Bugsy.

* * *

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos!


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: DIAS DE DECISÃO E DIAS DE VERDADE

Bugsy estava mais alto, um misero centímetro, mas estava. Ele ainda fazia marcações da sua altura no batente da porta da cozinha, hábito que começara com sua mãe.

Havia se passado seis meses desde então, desde o dia do desencontro, desde a noite que Bugsy se desfez em tantas lágrimas que achou que iria morrer. Desde então, muita coisa havia mudado. O jovem retornou as suas atividades como líder de ginásio, decidiu organizar seus pensamentos e tirar Falkner uma vez por todas de seu coração e, tinha crescido um centímetro.

No dia seguinte ao encontro que não aconteceu, o adolescente passou o dia todo deitado na cama, chorando miseravelmente. Sentia-se péssimo, muito pior que da vez do aniversário. Não havia mais vergonha, culpa ou acanhamento. Apenas desgosto. Não havia mais argumentos para defender seu amado ou manter um amor unilateral. Tudo que podia fazer era sentar e esperar que a parte sã do cérebro varresse Falkner de vez do seu coração. Demoraria, ele sabia. E ele teria que esperar.

O telefone, naquele dia, tocou diversas vezes, entre chamadas e mensagens. Todas de Falkner. Mas o garoto não atendeu. Mesmo quando sua mão instintivamente foi em direção ao aparelho, mesmo quando quase apertou o botão verde para atender a chamada, conseguiu se controlar. Mensagens, ele leu algumas. Pedidos de desculpa, tentativas de marcar outro encontro. As palavras começaram a se embaralhar diante das lágrimas, e ele decidiu apagar as próximas sem lê-las. As chamadas duraram toda a semana e na semana seguinte. Mas foram diminuindo, rareando até finalmente pararem, próximo ao fim do mês.

Bugsy retornou a sua vida normal, reabriu o ginásio e passou gastar muito mais tempo com seus aprendizes e pesquisas sobre Pokémon inseto. As notícias que sabia de Falkner eram sempre através de Whitney. Mas ele não perguntava mais. Sabia que Falkner e Janine haviam rompido definitivamente, mas não sabia o porquê, nem quem havia dado um ponto final na relação. Mesmo que a curiosidade o corroesse, ele não perguntaria. Quanto menos soubesse do mais velho, mais fácil seria esquecê-lo.

O ginásio de Violet City estava aberto e funcionando, enquanto o de Fuschia[1] permanecia fechado desde que a líder de Pokémon venenoso pedira um tempo. Era algo suspeito e intrigante. Mas Bugsy tinha se decidido, não iria perguntar.

Ainda o amava, não podia negar. Mas um dia o sentimento desapareceria, não importa quanto tempo levasse.

=8=

"O pai da Janine trabalha para a Equipe Rocket?" A voz estridente de Whitney ecoou pelas paredes da sala da casa do líder de Violet.

Morty apenas lançou lhe um olhar de 'calada', enquanto Falkner fez uma careta. O garoto de cabelo azul havia enrolado essa história milhares de vezes, mas no fim, sentira necessidade de contar a alguém. Já não aguentava mais carregar esse segredo sozinho.

"Não é certeza. É só uma suspeita." Tentou apaziguar. Tudo o que os amigos sabiam até então, era que Janine e ele decidiram romper porque o relacionamento andava morno. A verdade é que a garota suspeitava que seu pai estivesse colaborando com a Equipe Rocket, por isso pedira um tempo, para investigar e resolver. Seria uma vergonha, na visão dela, se a história viesse à tona. Isso sujaria o sobrenome da família e mancharia a reputação do ginásio. Por isso, ela decidira romper com Falkner, se o casamento tivesse acontecido e suas suspeitas se confirmassem, o nome de seu marido e ginásio também estariam ameaçados.

"E você sabia disso desde o começo?" Perguntou a garota dos cabelos chicletes, inclinando-se sobre o sofá.

"Não. Ela sempre dizia que tinha coisas para resolver sozinha. Só me contou a verdade quando rompemos." E deu um grande muxoxo. Era difícil se acostumar com a ideia que Janine não era mais sua namorada.

"Ela deve gostar mesmo de você. Afinal, rompeu pra te proteger." Constatou Morty, enquanto se servia de mais café.

Falkner havia pensado nisso milhares de vezes, e claro que isso o deixava feliz. Mas se Janine não fosse tão ética e cabeça dura, eles ainda poderiam estar juntos. E esse pensamento sempre lhe apertava o coração.

"Você está tendo um ano bem difícil." A menina deu um longo gole na caneca de café.

"Sim," respondeu com desânimo. "Romper com a namorada, informar dezenas de convidados sobre o casamento cancelado. Para ajudar, meu pai volta semana que vem, ou seja, adeus cargo temporário de líder de ginásio e ainda..." Mas as palavras morreram nos lábios antes que pudesse dizê-las.

"Bugsy." Whitney completou sagaz. "Vocês ainda não estão se falando?"

"Não. Ele nunca me atende." Disse, encarando sua caneca que descansava na mesa de centro.

"Eu acho que você deveria achar um jeito de falar com ele, talvez se marcássemos..." Whitney começou a sugerir uma ideia, mas foi bruscamente interrompida.

"Ele deve estar muito ocupado com seu novo aprendiz..." Zombou o loiro, encarando o conteúdo da caneca que segurava. Os olhos de Falkner se moveram na direção do amigo. Os de Whitney também, estava furiosa por ter sido interrompida.

"Novo aprendiz?" Ele não sabia disso.

"Sim, é um garoto de Hoenn. Ele parece ser muito empenhado e dedicado ao Bugsy. Quase um fã." Tomou um gole de café, espiando o amigo pelo canto dos olhos. Pode ver a expressão que se formava no rosto do líder voador, e que ele conhecia tão bem. As sobrancelhas se uniram e as mãos instintivamente se crisparam. Morty não pode deixar de sorrir internamente. Toda vez que alguém parecia interessado em Bugsy, o líder de Violet tinha a mesma reação. Ciúmes. O mesmo sentimento que o fizera arrastar Bugsy para longe do convidado de Whitney, no aniversário.

"Sei." Foi tudo que o garoto do cabelo azul respondeu, encarando sua caneca sobre a mesa como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Morty suspeitava que o amigo não tivesse consciência do quão transparente era.

"Se você gosta tanto dele assim, faça alguma coisa, ou vai perdê-lo de vez." As palavras ecoaram pela sala, calmas e displicentes, como se estivesse falando sobre o sol que brilhava lá fora. Mas não passou despercebido como o rosto de Falkner ficou quente.

Whitney ficou branca, seus olhos transitaram lentamente do rosto inexpressivo do líder fantasma para o garoto de cabelo azul. Por que Morty havia gostar na frase? Não era uma discussão sobre amizade? Era verdade que ela andava muito desconfiada, principalmente depois de ver as marcas no pescoço de Bugsy, mas mesmo assim, ainda era sobre amizade. Falkner estava ainda mais vermelho e o ambiente lhe parecia terrivelmente quente e abafado.

"Eu... ah.. Você, acho que você tem razão. Eu... eu vou.. ah..." O rapaz estava nitidamente desconcertado com aquelas palavras. "Eu... vou pegar mais café." Disse, levantando de chofre e pegando a jarra de café, que ainda estava na metade e foi para a cozinha, andando tão duro que parecia um robô.

"O que você fez?" Whitney estava indignada.

"Dando um incentivo." Bebeu o último gole de café e voltou a caneca sobre a mesa de centro.

"Incentivo. Você ouviu o que você disse? Além disso, que história é esse de aprendiz de Hoenn?"

"Como eu disse, é um incentivo." Sorriu maldoso. "Não vai me dizer que você ainda não tinha percebido?"

"Bem... " Claro que ela tinha percebido, principalmente os sentimentos que Bugsy nutria. Mas não estava tão certa quanto a Falkner, havia sempre Janine na jogada, que deixava toda a história muito confusa. Além disso, o dia do aniversário não podia ser usado como parâmetro, desde que o líder voador estava completamente bêbado e fora de si. "Isso é um assunto muito delicado." Disse por fim.

"Toda essa delicadeza para tratar do assunto, os fez chegar a lugar algum. Se ele não fizer nada, realmente vai perde Bugsy, não para outra pessoa, mas para sua própria estupidez." O loiro desviou o olhar encarando a porta da cozinha. Whitney acompanhou o olhar, bebericando o café. Tentava imaginar o que passava pela cabeça do amigo. Não deveria ser nada fácil terminar com a namorada na mesma época em que descobrira que seu melhor amigo está apaixonado por você. Na verdade, estava ainda mais surpresa com a sensibilidade de Morty. Nunca imaginou que ele se meteria nesse assunto, e se disporia a ajudar.

"EI! VAI DEMORAR COM ESSE CAFÉ?!" O grito do rapaz invadiu seus pensamentos e ela deu um pequeno pulo no sofá. Todo o clima de 'sentimental' de Morty havia desaparecido e Whitney só conseguia vê-lo como maníaco do café.

"Arg, você é tão insensível." Resmungou para si mesma.

=8=

A jarra estava na cafeteira e a torneira da pia estava aberta. A água escoava ruidosamente, tentando trazer lhe um pouco de calma. Falkner ainda sentia o rosto ferver. Sabia tinha sentimentos por Bugsy, mas estava tão visível assim para que Morty os percebesse? Ele tinha demorado a perceber que por trás de todo companheirismo, amizade e irmandade havia algo mais. Algo que ele não sabia classificar ao certo. Se era amor, não era o mesmo que sentia por Janine. O que sentia por ela sabia que não sentiria por mais ninguém. Mas não podia negar que se preocupava com o garoto, mais do que com qualquer um e que o mesmo lhe fazia uma imensa falta.

Ainda sentia nos lábios o gosto que ele julgava ser do menor e ainda sentia seu corpo se aquecer cada vez que se lembrava do sonho. Será que era só desejo? O desejava, admitia. Mesmo quando estava com Janine não podia negar que uma parte inconsciente da sua mente o desejava. Era engraçado, porque Falkner nunca se sentira atraído por homem nenhum, mas quando instintivamente se via desejando o menor, não se sentia culpado por isso.

Mas não era só desejo e não era só amizade. Era muito mais que isso. Por que ele não conseguia encontrar o termo correto para o que sentia? Era como se Bugsy fosse seu chão, seu ar. Como se não pudesse viver distante dele, mesmo que fosse apenas para receber ódio em troca. Era como se o garoto fosse uma parte sua, como... uma alma gêmea? Seria isso? Mas apenas garotas acreditavam nessa história de alma gêmea, amor predestinado... Mas Bugsy se encaixava perfeitamente nessa situação.

Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar apenas no som da água. "Eu te amo." Abriu os olhos assustado. A frase pareceu tão forte e real, que por um segundo acreditou que o adolescente estava ao seu lado na cozinha. O coração estava disparado e a pouca calma que tinha conseguido reunir já tinha se esvaído. Não parecia uma peça pregada por seu cérebro, parecia uma lembrança. Distorcida e estranha. Uma lembrança do aniversário? Era por isso que tinham brigado? Bugsy se declarou e Falkner o rejeitou? Mas havia a lembrança do beijo. E se havia declaração e beijos, isso significava um sim. Então, por que eles tinham se desentendido?

Respirou fundo, tentando retomar o controle, estava ficando muito agitado. Seus lábios se curvavam num sorriso bobo, que ele nem percebia ter. Aquelas três palavras soavam lindas na voz infantil do garoto inseto.

"EI! VAI DEMORAR COM ESSE CAFÉ?!"

O chamado de Morty o trouxe de volta a realidade. Não podia perder tempo sonhando e idealizando. O líder fantasma tinha razão, se ele gostava do menor (e tinha certeza que gostava) precisava tomar controle da situação.

* * *

N/T: [1] Fuschia City, é a cidade onde fica o ginásio da Janine (e do Koga, pai dela) em Kanto.

Excluindo o aniversário da Whitney, eles sempre aparecem bebendo café ou chá. Eita!

Review são sempre bem-vindos.


	7. Chapter 7

E finalmente chegamos ao final. Agradeço a todos que acompanharam.

CAPÍTULO FINAL: DIA D[1]

Era um domingo quente e ensolarado. Um dos poucos dias de folga que os líderes de ginásio tinham, mas Bugsy estava enfurnado dentro de casa, rodeado de livros sobre evolução dos Pokémon inseto. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo mal feito e depois de tantas horas de estudo, as palavras começavam a embaralhar. Será que precisaria de óculos?

Estava tão concentrado em seus estudos que mal ouviu a batida na porta. Só ouviu a segunda vez, que foi tão forte que fez a casa toda estremecer. Abandonou os livros e deu uma bela espreguiçada antes de abrir a porta. Só podia ser a Whitney e sua sutileza à Snorlax. Um dia, ela realmente iria acabar derrubando sua porta.

Abriu a porta e sentiu como se uma lufada de ar glacial invadisse sua casa. Junto com a luz da manhã que adentrava sua porta, estava parado Falkner, mãos no bolso, sorriso no rosto. Tinha um sorriso bonito e autêntico, muito parecido com aquele que Bugsy se acostumara a ver quando criança.

De todas as pessoas no mundo, a última que esperava era ele. Se fosse no começo, na mesma época de todas aquelas ligações, seria compressível tal presença. Mas não seis meses depois, quando tudo já tinha esfriado. Bugsy ficou parado, olhando o maior, sem reação. Deveria enxotá-lo de lá, fechar a porta na sua cara ou outra grosseira qualquer. Mas simplesmente não conseguia mandá-lo embora, não conseguia fazer nada.

"Você não vai me convidar para entrar?" Falkner sugeriu, num tom despretensioso e divertido. Estava espantado de como saíra natural, só Deus sabia como ele estava nervoso.

Bugsy mecanicamente deu passagem e fechou a porta quando o rapaz entrou. Apressadamente, se moveu para o outro canto da sala, no local mais longe possível de se ficar. Deu uma bela encarada no líder voador antes de lançar o olhar para os próprios pés.

"Não tenho nada para te servir." A voz saiu forçada e absurdamente infantil, como uma criança contrariada. Isso fez as bochechas do garoto inseto corarem.

"Tudo bem. Mas podemos almoçar se você estiver com fome." Sugeriu o mais velho, espiando a mesa da sala cheia de livros, a cozinha intocada e o fato que o menor ainda trajava uma roupa surrada que geralmente usava de pijama.

Bugsy encarou-o por um segundo e então voltou o olhar para o relógio próximo a cozinha. Já passava muito da uma hora da tarde. Estava tão compenetrado nos estudos que nem vira o tempo passar.

"Não. Eu estou bem assim." Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça de moletom e voltou a encarar os pés.

Um profundo silêncio desceu entre eles. Falkner havia se preparado para uma guerra, cheia de acusações, gritos e choro. Embora soubesse que Bugsy era maduro para a idade, sabia também que ele era muito sentimental. Esperava muita coisa, até mesmo ser enxotado e não ter a chance de se explicar. Mas esse pavoroso silêncio, entrecortado por frases curtas e indiferentes que o estavam corroendo por dentro. Será que esperara tempo de mais, e já o tinha perdido?

"Sobre o dia do nosso encontro..." Respirou fundo, precisava continuar, mas antes disso, o jovem dos cabelos roxos o interrompeu.

"Se você veio só por isso saiba que..."

"Janine apareceu naquele dia." Interrompeu de volta. "Foi o dia em que terminamos."

Bugsy não sabia disso. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de encarar seu interlocutor, mas manteve o olhar firme nos chinelos. Sabia que eles tinham rompido na mesma época, mas não no mesmo dia.

"Eu sei que isso não atenua o fato de eu ter faltado ao nosso encontro. Só queria que você soubesse porque não apareci." Pronto, fase um, concluída.

"Ela é sua prioridade." Respondeu seco. Por essa Falkner não esperava, foi quase como um soco no estômago. Ele pensou em retrucar, mas precisava se manter calmo e no plano. Era muito mais difícil argumentar com quem não está a fim de conversa.

"Sobre o que aconteceu no aniversário..."

"Não precisamos falar sobre isso, já foi." Os olhos ainda nos chinelos.

"Claro que precisamos, foi por isso que brigamos..."

Mais silêncio. Incômodo, perturbador, sufocante.

"Aquele dia... Nós nos beijamos, não é?" A frase ficou ecoando pelo cômodo, lentamente até sumir. Bugsy sentiu o rosto corar e abaixou ainda mais a cabeça na tentativa de esconder o rosto com o cabelo. Ele não queria falar sobre o aniversário. Sabia que se falasse, milhões de sentimentos que ele vinha tentando suprimir, iriam despertar.

"Sim." Respondeu depois de um longo tempo. A voz saiu ligeiramente tremida. Não queria ir por aquele caminho, mas Bugsy acreditava que se respondesse logo, Falkner iria embora o quanto antes. Uma parte sádica de sua mente queria ficar de joguinhos, ver Falkner sofrer com a dúvida e o silêncio, mas temia que virasse um verdadeiro cabo de guerra. E Bugsy sabia que se isso virasse uma batalha, acabaria perdendo.

"E você disse que gostava de mim, certo?" Até Falkner sentiu as mãos suarem. Era uma lembrança muito vaga, podia ser um delírio seu aquelas palavras, mas ele precisava arriscar.

Só que a resposta não veio. Bugsy permaneceu em silêncio, encarando os pés, mãos no bolso. O menor sentia o coração bater descompassado. Maldito Falkner, só porque prometera esquecê-lo, surgia do nada para desenterrar o passado.

"Nós... não só nos beijamos, não é?" Bugsy sentiu o rosto corar ainda mais, até as orelhas. Whitney não tinha dito que o mais velho não se lembrava de nada?

"Não." Saiu mais firme que o adolescente esperava. Mas sentia o corpo tremer e lágrimas se formarem. Nunca conseguira pensar naquilo direito, sentira-se violado, sujo e principalmente, culpado.

Falker sentiu algo dentro de seu estômago revirar. Então era isso. Era por isso que seu corpo sempre reagia estranho quando tentava se lembrar do aniversário. Respirou fundo.

"E foi ruim?" Nenhum dos dois esperava essa pergunta. Falkner não a possuía em seu plano inicial. Mas algo dentro dele sentiu necessidade de fazê-la. Ele estava muito bêbado no dia, e sabia que quando estava assim agia principalmente por impulso, sem se importar com o resto. Sabia qual seria a resposta, mas precisava ouvi-la.

"Sim." Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do adolescente, e ele torceu para que sua cabeça estivesse suficientemente baixa para que o adulto não visse. Por que Falkner tinha que perguntar essas coisas? Não foi suficiente humilhá-lo quando bêbado, tinha que fazê-lo sóbrio também. Ele não aguentava mais, queria que o outro fosse embora. Por que a pessoa que amava era a que mais lhe causava dor e sofrimento?

"Foi sua primeira vez..." Aquilo era a gota d'água. Não era uma pergunta e Bugsy não precisava daquilo. Chega daquela conversa sem sentido, chega daqueles sentimentos ruins. Tudo o que ele queria era que o líder fosse embora, assim poderia voltar aos seus estudos e voltar ao seu plano de esquecê-lo. Sim, agora mais do que nunca, ele o esqueceria.

"Isso não importa..." A frase saiu quase num grito. Bugsy reuniu o resto de coragem que tinha, iria olhar direto naqueles olhos azuis e mandá-lo embora. Quando levantou a cabeça, encontrou os grandes olhos azuis encarando-o bem de perto. O adolescente se perguntava quando Falkner havia se aproximado. Podia sentir a respiração do maior contra seu rosto e o calor que emanava do corpo dele.

Sentiu uma mão vir de encontro ao seu rosto e secar a lágrima desobediente. Depois a mão se deslocou, afastando uma mecha do cabelo bagunçado.

"Eu sinto muito." A voz de Falkner era suave e triste. Seus olhos eram chorosos, mesmo que lágrima alguma tivesse escorrido por eles. "Eu realmente sinto muito." A mão percorreu o osso da mandíbula e parou no queixo. "Nada do que eu fizer pode apagar o passado." Então, finalmente as lágrimas escorreram dos olhos escuros. Bugsy quase perdera o chão, nunca antes vira Falkner chorar. "Mas, por favor, não se afaste de mim. Eu... não posso viver sem você". Bugsy não tinha certeza se ouvira direito, sua mente ficara completamente em branco e o coração batia feito louco dentro do peito. As pernas vacilaram e ele só não foi ao chão porque Falkner o envolveu em um abraço.

Os corpos estavam unidos, os rostos muito próximos e quando Bugsy deu por si, seus lábios já tinham sido invadidos pelos do maior e o abraço o apertava tão forte que achou que seus ossos iriam quebrar. Dentro dele o coração batia enlouquecido, ele não deveria se sentir assim, mas estava muito feliz. Já em seu cérebro constava uma sensação de dejá-vu, tinha certeza que iria se arrepender de novo, mas agora era tarde de mais.

=8=

Bugsy encarava o teto do quarto, nunca reparara que a pintura estava lascada. Os lábios estavam inchados e o rosto muito vermelho. Falkner e ele se apertavam na pequena cama de solteiro do rapaz. Estavam nus, e esse pensamento o deixava ainda mais vermelho, enrolados um no outro. Falkner estava deitado sobre seu peito, as pernas enroscadas nas suas, os braços envolvendo a cintura fina. Tinha certeza que o maior podia ouvir seu coração batendo descompassado.

Não acreditava no que tinham feito. Sentia-se estranho por ter cedido tão facilmente, ainda mais depois de uma experiência tão ruim. Mas agora, os olhos de Falkner o encarando estavam gravados em sua mente, assim como os beijos apaixonados, as mãos sempre unidas e todo o carinho e gentileza que recebera. Nem em sua melhor fantasia poderia ter sido tão perfeito.

"Eu sinto muito por aquela vez". Falkner levantou a cabeça, encarando o rosto do menor. A mão afastou uma mecha do cabelo roxo. "E sinto por hoje." E ele sorriu, mas seus olhos pareciam ligeiramente tristes. Os olhos do mais jovem se arregalaram, por que Falkner estava se desculpando por hoje? Tudo tinha sido tão perfeito. "Janine."

Bugsy não podia acreditar, tinha sido usado de novo. Sentiu a sensação de dejá-vu que o cérebro tanto alertara. O estômago revirava e ele tinha certeza que iria chorar. Sentou-se bruscamente, dando as costas a Falkner.

"Eu ainda gosto dela." Confidenciou e viu os ombros nus se curvarem para frente. "É injusto não poder me dedicar integralmente a você." Os ombros balançavam lentamente, Bugsy estava chorando, um choro silencioso. "Com o tempo, ela será só uma lembrança. Mas as coisas que eu te disse foram sinceras, eu não posso mais viver sem você." Falkner encarava as costas a sua frente, tentando identificar o efeito de suas palavras. Talvez não saíra como imaginara, muito do que tinha acontecido ali não estava no seus planos. Nem mesmo dizer que ainda amava Janine, mas ele precisava ser sincero. Sincero com Bugsy, sincero consigo mesmo se realmente era aquele futuro que desejava. "É muita pretensão minha pedir que você espere..."

Finalmente o som de choro cortou suas palavras. Ele podia ver os ombros magros balançando, junto com o resto do corpo. Os soluços eram mal impedidos pelas mãos. Falkner estendeu a mão para alcançar o garoto, mas parou no meio do movimento.

"Durante seis meses eu tentei me convencer que eu superaria tudo o que sentia por você. Não importava quanto tempo demorasse, eu superaria. Mas não importa o que aconteça ou o quanto eu tente, eu não consigo..." A frase morreu em meio ao choro. Lentamente o garoto se virou, o rosto completamente lavado pelas lágrimas. "Não importa o que eu diga ou pense, eu não consigo te esquecer." Um sorriso infantil e confiante de repente se instalou no rosto molhado. "É claro que eu vou esperar até você estar pronto."

Falkner ficou parado, encarando o garoto a sua frente, com aquele lindo sorriso infantil e palavras que ele nunca esperava ouvir. Realmente, Bugsy era muito mais maduro do que imaginara. Queria dizer tanta coisa, externar de todas as formas que podia a enorme felicidade que sentia, mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi puxar o garoto pelo braço, acomodá-lo em seu colo e abraçá-lo fortemente. Bugsy envolveu o pescoço do maior com os braços e descansou a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

"Falkner..." Chamou com a voz melodiosamente infantil.

"O que é?"

"Eu te amo." E Falkner teve certeza, aquelas palavras soavam lindas na voz de Bugsy.

=8=

"Não acredito que ela está se casando." Falkner ajeitou a gravata borboleta pela milésima vez, odiava roupas tão formais.

"Não acredito que ela achou outro trouxa para se casar." Constatou Morty, encarando o casal de noivos no outro extremo do salão. Morty, Falkner e Bugsy dividiam uma mesa perto da entrada do salão.

Era o casamento de Whitney, o segundo em menos de três anos. Ela trajava um vestido rosa chiclete enquanto exibia o noivo como um troféu. Assim como em seu primeiro casamento, ela fizera questão de fazer uma festa suntuosa e convidar até quem ela só conhecia de vista. O lugar, um salão rodeado por um enorme jardim, estava cheio e barulhento.

"Quanto tempo acha que vai durar?" Perguntou Falkner ao colega sentado a sua direita.

"Umas duas semanas, se ele tiver sorte." Apostou Morty, com um sorriso sádico.

"Quietos vocês dois!" Repreendeu Bugsy, sentado a esquerda de Falkner.

Os três estavam tão compenetrados na discussão que nem perceberam Janine, que chegara atrasada, passar por sua mesa. A garota encarou-os por um segundo e então partiu para cumprimentar a noiva.

=8=

A garota dos cabelos violáceos estava apoiada sobre o balaústre, encarando o jardim. Ela trajava um elegante vestido de verão preto e bege.

"Você está muito bonita." Falkner elogiou, aproximando-se da ex-namorada. Eles se viam muito pouco atualmente.

"Você também está ótimo." Ela sorriu, virando-se para ele. "E parece que ele te faz muito feliz."

"Ele?" Falkner perguntou sem entender.

"Eu vi vocês de mãos dadas, quando passei pela sua mesa." Ela sorriu. Falkner sentiu o rosto corar, não era de conhecimento público seu relacionamento com Bugsy. Os únicos que sabiam eram Morty e Whitney. "Sinceramente, acho que você não poderia ter feito escolha melhor." E se inclinou, depositando um beijo no rosto do líder de Violet. Ela sorriu, ele sorriu de volta. Janine era adorável e apaixonante, mas nunca mais voltaria a ocupar um lugar em seu coração, agora ela era só uma boa lembrança. Com um aceno, a moça se retirou e foi falar com Erika.[2]

"O que ela queria?" Quase como se tivesse se materializado ao seu lado, Bugsy estava ali, encarando furioso a garota que partia. Não tinha nada contra a moça, mas morria de ciúmes de qualquer um que se aproximasse muito do garoto de cabelo azul.

"Ela só..." Só então percebeu que o jovem carregava o buquê da noiva nas mãos. "Mas, o que é isso?"

"Ah..." Bugsy sentiu o rosto corar. "Era só para as meninas, mas Whitney achou que seria divertido se eu estivesse no meio... E eu acabei pegando." O rosto estava ainda mais vermelho.

"E já escolheu sua noiva?" Falkner provocou.

"Eu não quero noiva nenhuma, nem quero me casar." E levantou o braço para atirar o buquê no chão. Mas Falkner foi mais rápido e o puxou pelo braço, unindo o corpo ao seu. Segurou o garoto pelo queixo e o encarou com os grandes olhos azuis.

"E minha noiva, você aceitaria ser?" Bugsy ficou com o rosto em chamas, e empurrou o mais velho, afastando-o.

"Não diga esse tipo de coisa." Atirou o buquê no namorado e saiu em passos largos.

Falkner não pode deixar de rir da situação. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, era engraçado ver como Bugsy ficava tímido e acanhado. Janine tinha razão, ele não poderia ter escolhido melhor.

* * *

N/T: [1] Dia D foi o dia onde os americanos e ingleses invadiram a Alemanha, e foi crucial na vitória da II Guerra Mundial. Atualmente, o Dia D é usado como expressão par um dia ou momento de decisão, onde seus acontecimentos são responsáveis pelo futuro da história.

[2] Líder de ginásio de Celadon City, em Kanto. Especialista em Pokémon planta.

Espero que tenham gostado, e não deixem de comentar!


End file.
